


Firewhiskey and Fascination

by livwrites



Series: Scorose [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Community: HPFT, F/M, Hook-Up, Illegal Activities, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livwrites/pseuds/livwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hooking up with Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley is drawn into a world she is unfamiliar with - a world of drugs and borderline illegal activities. Attracted to Scorpius but repelled by his world, she has to navigate a path of desire and distrust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firewhiskey and Fascination

It was December, and it was cold. Rose's apartment was drafty and unpleasant, and so she went out. She wasn't sure what drew her to the bar - normally she'd go over to Lily's house and spend time with her - but she went there all the same.

The Cracked Wand was an unfortunate name for a bar, perhaps, but it was on an out-of-the-way street off of Diagon Alley, and it meant that hopefully nobody would recognize her there. She wanted to be able to have a Firewhiskey or something else in peace, without worrying about having the _Daily Prophet_ send a reporter to harass her and write a nonsense column in the paper.

The bar was nice and toasty warm, just as she'd known. She sat at the counter and ordered a glass of Ogden's - it was the best Firewhiskey, as far as she was concerned, and the alcohol content was low enough that she could drink several glasses without being completely smashed.

The bartender set the glass, full, on the counter and Rose drank it slowly, savouring the taste. When she finished the glass she set it on the counter and got up and went to the bathroom.

She was tired and stressed. Her work with the Department of Magical Cooperation was dreary, dull, and soul-sucking, and it occupied most of her time during the day. Yet, for all that, it paid poorly. Rose would have a nice apartment - or, at the very least, an apartment that allowed her to stay warm when it snowed - if she could find somewhere else to work, but her search was so far proving unsuccessful. Even a transfer to another department in the Ministry would be fine, but all the positions open were things that she didn't want to do.

Lost in her thoughts, Rose was surprised to come back to the counter, where someone had taken her spot. Staring at them, she walked up to tell them to go away when she realized that they looked a little familiar. The man who was currently swivelling around on her barstool had stark-white hair, a strong jaw, and piercing grey eyes.

Rose's heart stopped. _Scorpius_.

She had never quite gotten over him; what she would now describe as a schoolgirl crush had lasted most of the time she had been in school; from about the beginning of third year on. Rose had never known if Scorpius had reciprocated; he had talked to her politely, but without really divulging any hint of what he thought.

She sat on the stool next to his - hers, she corrected herself. "Scorpius Malfoy," she said casually, far more casually than her feelings were. "Haven't seen you in a while."

He swirled around in his chair. "Rose Weasley," he replied. "How have you been?"

Rose shrugged. "Well enough." She didn't really feel like bogging him down with depressing details about her work. "How have you been?" She ordered herself another Firewhiskey, but a different one; a stronger one.

"I've been good," he said. He looked good, too. He was wearing nice robes, with an elegant black cloak draped around his shoulders. Rose felt self-conscious about her robes; they were nice, but worn; she was too proud to ask her parents for money or clothes. "The business I joined is making lots of money and I feel happy." He looked happy as he said this, Rose thought. When her Firewhiskey arrived she drained it in one go.

Scorpius ordered a bottle of Firewhiskey. He poured some into his glass, some into hers. "Let's go somewhere more quiet," he suggested. "Do you want to sit at a table?"

She nodded, finishing the glass of Firewhiskey as she went. The table was in the corner, by a back door, and it guaranteed that they'd be left alone; Rose had never seen anyone go in or out of that door.

She grabbed the Firewhiskey bottle and poured herself another glass, almost missing. She drank it deeply, and put it down on the table as she sat down heavily. Rose didn't normally drink, but tonight she felt like she wanted to escape it all: her poverty, her apartment, and her lacklustre love life. She would escape by spending time with Scorpius Malfoy, who she hadn't seen in years.

Scorpius looked at her, frowning. "Are you okay, Rose?" he asked. "You seem a bit... odd."

"M'fine," Rose said. Or rather, slurred. She didn't normally drink and was wondering why not. She felt great. And, as she looked at Scorpius, she thought that he looked extremely attractive tonight. Why had she never told him that? It seemed like a nice thing to do.

"Scorpius," she said, "we should go somewhere a little more private, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Scorpius said quietly, almost too quiet for her to hear, "we should probably get you somewhere more private. I think you need to go to bed and sleep the Firewhiskey off." He stood up and came around the table until he was standing behind her chair. "Are you sure you're okay, Rose?"

"I said m'fine," Rose repeated. She stood up and walked out of the bar. Scorpius followed her, rolling his eyes as he went.

It was freezing outside, and Rose wrapped her arms around herself.

"Where's your flat?" Scorpius asked, catching up to her.

"It's cold," Rose said. "How about we go to yours?"

Scorpius nodded and grabbed her wrist, Disapparating in the alleyway. They Apparated into a warm hallway, dimly lit. Rose looked around as Scorpius drew his wand and unlocked the door. They walked into a spacious living room.

"The couch is over there," Scorpius said, pointing to the opposite wall. "I can get you a blanket if you want."

Rose merely nodded. She didn't really want to sleep on the couch. She wanted to sleep on a bed. Scorpius's bed. With Scorpius. He came back with a folded-up blanket and handed it to her.

"Is there anything else you need, Rose?" he asked. She stared at him for a minute and then rushed forward, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the mouth.

He stood there, shocked, for a minute before doing anything. He kissed her back and wrapped his own arms around her waist.

Rose didn't know how they left the living room, but at some point they were in his bed, shedding clothes and dropping them on the floor. Rose didn't want to think about anything but Scorpius - how he was on top of her, his hands roaming all over her body.

When they were done they lay beside each other, revelling in the warmth their bodies provided. As she lay beside Scorpius with her head on his chest Rose thought that she felt great.


End file.
